


Partners in Life - Commission for Rawmen

by LaFormeTaysia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, marriage fic, the arcana game, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFormeTaysia/pseuds/LaFormeTaysia
Summary: It's the day the apprentice has been waiting for since the day they had defeated the devil. They were marrying Dr Julian Devorak. This fc involves major fluff and has some minor relationships with other characters such as Nadia/Portia and Muriel/Asra involved.





	Partners in Life - Commission for Rawmen

Butterflies were all they could feel in their stomach as they thought about everything. Today was the day that they had been waiting for since years previous when Julian had first arrived in their shop. They were prepared to finally belong to him in every way possible.

Though, none of this stopped the intrusive thoughts about whether this was a mistake. They struggled to keep themselves focused on how happy they were. Portia was busy flittering around them in an excited blur. They could barely hear the chattering going between the tiny redhead and her ethereal partner.

Nadia had spent months sewing the robes that Julian and the apprentice would wear today. She had embroidered golden characters around the collars and cuffs as per Asra’s instructions. Each symbol stood for happiness, prosperity and safety and had been carefully crafted by the magician and the Countess. Everyone was making sure that this wedding would be absolutely perfect. Even Julian, especially Julian.

He had spent months thinking of ways to even ask for the apprentice to marry them- he picked out the perfect ring during their travels across the sea and had waited and waited and waited for the perfect day. Though, when the apprentice had climbed into the crow’s nest where there was only room for the two of them and found flowers and wine and Julian; they never expected to be asked for their hand in marriage. They, of course, happily said yes.

Now, here they stood in front of the mirror as Portia fussed over their hair, struggling to maintain the hairstyle she had started, her bright blue eyes glancing towards their reflection. She gives a small smile before clearing her throat.

“Something wrong?” She asks, genuine concern flashing across the small woman’s face, her hands moving to the young apprentice’s shoulders.

“If you want out… I’ll sneak you out myself.” Portia gives another smile as she waits for a response, stopping when she notices the tears in the other set of eyes in the mirror. She turns the chair and looks the apprentice in the eyes, tilting her head, struggling to find words.

“Is that it? You want out?” The redheaded woman immediately begins plotting their escape but her plans are put on pause when a shaky hand is placed on her shoulder.

“I can’t wait to marry Julian… I… I just,” A moment to find their next words before they finally smile as wide as possible. “There will be so many people… and I haven’t exactly nailed the vows yet.” The apprentice admits, a deep flush overtaking their cheeks, their eyes looking down towards the ground as a few hot tears fall down their cheeks. Though, for once, these tears were being shed because of how unbelievably happy and excited they were. They wipe their cheeks and take in a deep breath.

“You will do marvellously,” Nadia’s calm and stern voice chimed in from her corner of the room. She stood from her seat and walked towards the other two in the room. She places a hand on the cheek of the apprentice and smiles widely. “And if you don’t, no one will care because Julian is just as likely to flub when he sees how breathtaking you look.” The Countess’ words were filled with honesty and kindness.

She quietly begins to braid a few strands of hair as she allows the apprentice sometime to think over her words. Nadia’s nimble fingers somehow released a serene energy as they continued to turn and twist pieces of hair into place. The apprentice could feel themselves slowly, but surely, coming back into focus. They could hear their vows in their mind- clear as a bell. They looked up into the mirror at Nadia and gave a small grin.

“Your magic has always been subtle.” The apprentice whispers quietly, placing a hand on their friend’s, giving a small squeeze before turning to look at Portia.

“Teach me one more time how to say Julian’s name.”

____________

Julian had to control himself. He needed to stay in his room. He glanced at Asra and Muriel as they fiddled with their robes. He couldn’t bolt out the door with the two other men placed there. He couldn’t find his way to his beloved without alerting them of his newest plan. That might be the worst part of these traditions. Not being able to see one another for two whole days as you spend time with your family.

He had spent endless days with Mazelinka and Pasha, he wanted to spend more days with them. He wanted to be alone with them somewhere that wasn’t a boat or the shop where he could properly worship them. He needed time away from the world with them.

“Ilya?” A deep voice brought him out of his daydreams and caused him to turn towards the petit white-haired magician. Asra held up his hands, holding a white piece of fabric, his brows raised as he waited for the Doctor’s next words.

“Time already? My, my how time flies.” Julian lied through his teeth as he took his robe, slipping it on with as much haste as humanly possible, stopping when he caught his reflection. He blinks and bites his bottom lip as he studies himself. He hadn’t looked at himself in mirrors for some time before but now. Here he stood with no eyepatch and nothing else to hide behind. He was vulnerable and bare towards the world- no. He was vulnerable and bare for them. For his apprentice.

“You look… humph… good.” Muriel murmurs, struggling to even release the compliment, a small smile that barely reached the large man’s eyes the only sign that he somehow meant it. Julian felt his cheeks begin to burn before he gives a tight-lipped smile in response.

“Thank you. You as well.” He returns the compliment with ease before he ducks down for Asra to place his wreath on his head. He glances at his reflection once more and takes in a deep breath. He did look good. But the apprentice would look even better.

“Onwards and outwards boys.” Julian begins walking out and groans when Asra and Muriel step in front of him, both whispering about the traditions, before all three walk out of the room. Julian steals a glimpse at the other door and stops when he sees the back of a white robe. His heart rate accelerates before he turns his head away.

______________

Music began as everyone began to take their seats. The pirate crew, the baker and many other friends from the past two years had been invited to the festivities. The entire room was a buzz with excitement. They could hardly wait to see two people whom were so obviously meant for one another finally get married.

The cue for Asra and Muriel to begin their way towards the altar began and sure enough, there the two were. The Magician and his lover were direct opposites that day as Asra wore a deep purple robe with his hair styled away from his face. Muriel, though, wore a rich golden hue with his hair falling in front of his eyes. The two slowly made their way to the altar and stood on the left side, their hands moving to hold one another’s, a silent squeeze the only gesture that could be caught.

The band struck up once more for Julian’s walk. He tried his best to make it slow but not too slow but not too quick. He barely managed to not trip over his own feet as he made his way down. When he finally reached his place next to Asra, he let out a deep breath of relief and turned his gaze towards the doors opposite his entrance and bit his lip in anticipation.

Next came Portia in her fuchsia coloured gown that mirrored Nadia’s almost perfectly. The small redhead’s hair had been left down to frame her face perfectly with a wreath of lilies on top. She looked absolutely divine and Julian couldn’t help but smile widely at his younger sister. He did the same when the Countess Nadia made her way out as well, though, her place was behind the altar. The apprentice had made it very clear they wouldn’t have anyone else marry them.

Finally, their cue had come. The band began the song they had chosen and the door opened one last time. Julian felt all the air from his lungs leave him as he looked at his partner. There they were, in the twin to his own robe, their hair braided in some parts to support their own wreath. They looked up slowly and Julian couldn’t stop his smile from growing when the two of their gazes locked.

He watched as they stumbled for a split second before quickly regaining their composure, a bright red blush moving its way across their cheeks. He chuckled quietly and struggled to stay in his place. He wanted nothing more than to move forwards and pull them into his arms. They looked fantastic.

__________

There he was.

That’s all the apprentice could think as they kept moving, step by step, down the aisle. Their footing catching against the red rug for a moment when their eyes locked with his, causing a small fumble, but they didn’t care one bit. All they were focused on was him. His smile, his eyes, his hands, his everything were inviting them in. They were beginning to lose the battle within themselves not to sprint the rest of the way to him. Somehow, though, they managed to keep their steps in time with the tempo.

When they reached the altar all they could manage to whisper was something along to lines of, “Finally.” Julian’s smile showed that he mirrored the sentiment. Both were at a loss for words which was rare but it allowed Nadia to begin.

“We are all gathered here today to look upon these two individuals as they join themselves to one another…” The apprentice could barely hear the words being spoken by the Countess until Portia pinched their arm.

“Does the Apprentice take Doctor Julian Devorak as their loyal and just partner? In life and in death, in happiness as well as sorrow?” Nadia’s words were perfectly practiced and held all the strength they required.

“I, the Apprentice, do indeed take Ilya.” Their smile was perfect as they watched Julian’s eyes widen before he had to stammer out his own vow.

“I, Doctor Julian Devorak, do take the Apprentice to be my partner.” He struggles not to kiss them, right then and there, hearing their voice say his name so perfectly.

“Then I pronounce you… partners.” Nadia grins widely and begins clapping before she gestures for them both to kiss. Julian turns his gaze back towards the Apprentice and is shocked when they pull him down into a deep kiss. Their arms wrapping around his neck before they both pull away.

“I love you Dr. Devorak.” The Apprentice whispers quietly as the two were barely inches apart.

“And I love you.” He whispers in return, his voice soft as he struggled not to melt right then and there.

The two turned towards the crowd, the smiles on their faces as wide as they could be, as the crowd began to cheer and applaud. Asra and Portia each placed a wreath of flowers on the married couple’s heads before gesturing for them to walk away together.

Julian lead the Apprentice by the hand just like he had many years before through the streets of Vesuvia. But, that felt like a lifetime ago. Now, the two were together and there was nothing that would ever separate them again.


End file.
